ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10,000 (Original)
Ben 10,000 |affiliation = Galactic Enforcers Plumbers |occupation= Superhero |ability= Hand-to-hand fighting skills |equipment= Omnitrix (formerly) Biomnitrix |relative= Ken Tennyson (son) Gwendolyn Tennyson (daughter; retconned) Kai Green (wife) Max Tennyson (grandfather) Gwendolyn Tennyson (cousin) Carl Tennyson (father) Sandra Tennyson (mother) Wes Green (grandfather-in-law) |alias= Future Ben Buzzkill (Ben 10,000) Jerk from the Future (Kevin) |backcolor = CFE7D6 |textcolor = 299528 |Alternate Counterparts = Ben Tennyson (Prime Timeline) Ben 10,000 (Alternate Timeline) Ben Tennyson (RAT Timeline) Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) Ben Tennyson (Gwen 10 What-If?) Eon No Watch Ben Bad Ben Benzarro Nega Ben Mad Ben |home world = Earth}} Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson, nicknamed Ben 10,000, is the future version of the main timeline Ben, who has become a full-time superhero. He is one of Ben's possible futures from an alternate timeline. *'This wiki, however, keeping in mind the logical fallacy in the remark, considers Ben 10,000 to be from an alternate timeline and not the current future of Ben Prime, effectively expunging DJW's remark.' *Matt Wayne too confirms that Ben 10,000 is one of the many possible futures, not necessarily Ben Prime's. }} Ben 10,000's nickname comes from the fact that Ben now has access to at least 10,000 alien forms (though he says he stopped counting since then). Appearance In Ben 10,000, Ben 10,000 had his hair slicked back, sported a full beard, had a muscular build, and wore a white-striped black shirt with short sleeves, black fingerless gloves, green pants, and black boots. In Ken 10, Ben 10,000's hair is more tousled, still sporting the beard, and his hair went gray at the back and sides of his head, he went back to wearing his original shirt black-striped, white shirt with short sleeves, green pants and black and white boots. In addition to wearing his classic look, he has a belt with pouches. In Omniverse, Ben 10,000 has less gray hair on the sides and back of his head. His wardrobe has changed a bit; he now wears a green-striped white shirt with short sleeves. His belt buckle has the number 10K on it, colored green. He has kneepads on his knees. Personality Ben 10,000 had stayed cocky and happy until he was 20, Ben 10,000 This has been changed to when he is 20. }} when Vilgax showed up one day. It's unclear on the details about what happened that day that caused his change, but it caused him to mutilate Vilgax. Ever since then, Ben 10,000 became so strict, cynical, and serious about the hero business to the point where it's almost obsessive. He rarely turned back to his human form, spending most of his time as XLR8, skimming his patrol routes and brutalizing criminals as quickly as he could. He has also stopped naming his aliens, which the present Ben considers "half the fun" of using them. Ben 10,000 stayed this serious for ten years until Gwendolyn brought his younger self to talk to him. After taking on Vilgax, Ben 10,000 started to lighten up in time for his grandpa's 80th birthday. Twelve years after Animo's break in, Ben 10,000 has lightened up, and it has been reflected in his brighter clothing, the fact that he started naming his aliens again, and his time spent with his son. Despite his change to more light-hearted and relaxed person, Ben 10,000 has a ferocious temper, as he transformed into Way Big and viciously pounded Kevin 11,000 into the ground after the latter attacked Ben's son, Ken. In this, Ben 10,000 reverts to his more aggressive and grim personage he displayed up until his thirties.Ken 10 Also, while he tries to be close with his son, he can also still be somewhat obtuse, not realizing where his son got his attitude from, much to Grandpa Max's annoyance at Ben 10,000 not grasping the obvious. And while he respects his son, Ben 10,000 is also over-protective and questions his abilities as a father to his cousin. Ben 10,000 still has a teasing side, calling the alternate counterpart of his cousin Gwen 10 "dweeb" when she made a smart quip about him.And Then There Was Ben Ben 10,000 is a bit nostalgic of an earlier time in his life. He even has fond memories of Skurd, the Proto-TRUK and the Tenn-Speed.Let's Do the Time War Again History Ben 10 Ben 10,000 first appears in his self-titled episode, when his cousin brought his and her younger selves to help them fight Animo and a resurrected Vilgax. As the younger Gwen pointed out, Gwendolyn brought the younger Ben so that Ben 10,000 can get a major attitude adjustment. This interaction with his younger self caused him to lighten up somewhat, renaming his aliens. In Ken 10, Ben 10,000 defeats Vulkanus just in time to attend his son Ken's 10th birthday and gives him a replica Omnitrix that behaves much like the first one he wore in his youth. The aliens he gave Ken were Spitter, Buzzshock, Shellhead, Ditto, Wildvine, Stinkfly, Toepick, XLR8, Sandbox and Snakepit. However, Toepick was later exchanged for Grey Matter because Kenny said that Toepick grosses him out. Ben 10,000 is able to defeat an escaped Kevin 11,000 with help from Ken (who was able to unlock the Master Control using Grey Matter) as well as Kevin's son Devlin, who decides to live with the Tennysons following their victory. Ultimate Alien Ben 10,000 was mentioned by the other Ben 10,000 in Ben 10,000 Returns when Professor Paradox mentioned that they traveled into crosstime. Omniverse In Ben Again, Ben 10,000 came to Ben's time zone looking for Professor Paradox, asking the present Ben for Paradox's location. He also informed his younger counterpart that "the Chronosapiens had gone rogue and Maltruant's temporal beasts are on a cross-dimensional rampage", he also states "this time war is getting out of hand." In And Then There Were None, Ben 10,000 arrives along with Gwen 10 and Ben 23 to assist in the battle against the evil Bens, courtesy of Professor Paradox. Ben displays his first use of the Biomnitrix's fusion abilities to transform into Fourmungousaur. He fought Mad Ben as Rath and Benzarro as Snare-oh until the Chronosapien Time Bomb went off. Ben 10,000 tried to stop the bomb by using Atomic-X but was apparently erased from existence, just like the other Bens. In And Then There Was Ben, Ben 10,000 was visited by Professor Paradox and the other alternate Bens to be recruited for the ultimate battle against Vilgax and later on he was brought back into existence by No Watch Ben as Clockwork. Ben 10,000 and his fellow Bens battled Vilgax together and won. He was then sent back to his own timeline after escorting the good Omnitrix wielders to their timelines. In Fight at the Museum, Ben 10,000 hugged his beloved wife after she received her orb back. In Let's Do the Time War Again Professor Paradox brought Ben 10,000 back in time in order to contain the rampage of a Time Beast. Using Crashocker, he fought against Exo-Skull and Subdora and later on used Uprigg to rebuild the destroyed Proto-TRUK and Tenn-Speed into Time Cycles. Returning to the past once more after his past self destroys Bellwood, again, he fights Eon's Servants as Big Chuck. Later on, once the crisis is resolved, Paradox takes Ben 10,000 back in time to close the time loop that they created before sending him back to his own time. In The End of an Era, he and Kai tried to stop Dr. Animo from using the Chronoporter to escape to the past, but fail. They are then surprised when Spanner brings Animo back seconds later. Ben greets him warmly, remarking that he hasn't seen him in years. Ben calls for Ken, who comes into the room, carrying the Omnitrix (which Kai confiscates, as he is grounded), and is confused by Spanner suddenly vanishing. The family teleports to the Plumber Headquarters to attend Max's retirement party, bringing Animo to be imprisoned. In the middle of the party, the power suddenly goes out due to a solar flare. Gwendolyn senses Maltruant's presence, and she, Ben and Kai go to confront him. After briefly being unable to use the Biomnitrix due to the solar flares, Ben battles Maltruant as Atomic-X. Spanner then appears on the scene, and Atomic-X defends him from a blast from Maltruant, changing back to Ben. Spanner calls Ben "Dad", revealing that he is Ken, having been given his suit by Professor Paradox. Ben tells Ken to go back in time and get help. Shortly after, he, Kai and Gwendolyn are frozen in time by Maltruant. When Ken returns with the present day Ben and Rook, Ken unleashes some Techadon Robots, one of whom saves Ben 10,000 after he is thrown into space by Maltruant. In A New Dawn, Ben 10,000, no longer frozen in time, is given the wounded Ken to take care of by his younger self. Powers and Abilities Ben 10,000 can transform into any of his aliens at will, due to having unlocked the Master Control. He can also fuse any two aliens from the Omnitrix database with his Biomnitrix system. He has mastered his alien forms and is capable of using their powers to their fullest potential thanks to years of practice. As such, the aliens themselves have aged just like Ben, which is evident in their appearances and abilities. For example, XLR8 is noticeably taller with gray outlines in place of the ordinary blue, as well as being considerably faster. When presented with a problem, he presents a quick and logical response to it. His intelligence is most evident by his creation of the Biomnitrix. His sharp mind allows him to take advantage of most situations, and turn the tide in his favor. He also possesses a commendable amount of bravery and courage. Upon seeing the detonation of Vilgax's Chronosapien Time Bomb, rather than panicking and trying to run, he fearlessly charged towards it and tried to stop it with Atomic-X (only to fail).And Then There Were None Ben 10,000 on his own is strong enough to knock down aliens of his size or larger. This allows Ben to hold his own against opponents when his Omnitrix has timed out, though he is very much dependent on transforming while fighting more powerful opponents like Vilgax and Maltruant. Appearances Ben 10 Season 3 *''Ben 10,000'' (first appearance) Season 4 *''Ken 10'' Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 *''Ben Again'' (first re-appearance) Season 5 *''And Then There Were None'' *''And Then There Was Ben'' Season 7 *''Fight at the Museum'' (cameo) Season 8 *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' *''The End of an Era'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) Notes Trivia *Ben started calling himself Ben 10,000 after the Plutonian revolt of 2022. *Ben enhances each of his aliens with nanotech. *Prior to his personality change at the end of Ben 10,000, Ben stayed XLR8 so he could patrol the whole planet 24/7. *The Omnitrix transformed as Ben got older, giving him more control and access to more aliens. *The reason the Omniverse creative team brought back the original Ben 10,000 instead of working on a new one like in Ultimate Alien was because the executive pushed for having everything more like the original series, which was the most successful of the franchise. **Additionally, Derrick J. Wyatt found the original series future to be cool, and the idea of Ultimate Ben to be really lame. *Ben 10,000 and Kai originally had a daughter named Gwen, who appeared at Ken's 10th birthday party. However, she was retconned out of existence in Omniverse. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Dwayne McDuffie Matt Wayne Pop-ups Category:Characters Category:Tennyson Family Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Heroes Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Original Series Characters Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Parents Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Future Characters